Erik Dellums
| birth_place = San Francisco Bay Area, California, United States | occupation = Actor, voice actor, narrator }} Erik Todd Dellums is an American actor, voice actor, and narrator. He played the drug kingpin Luther Mahoney for two seasons on Homicide: Life on the Street and voiced the roles as the radio DJ Three-Dog in the 2008 video game Fallout 3 and the main antagonist, Prince Arcann in Knights of the Fallen Empire, the 2015 expansion to Star Wars: The Old Republic. Early life Dellums was born in the San Francisco Bay Area, California and moved to Washington, D.C. in his teenage years. He graduated from Brown University in 1986 and has since worked in Los Angeles, New York City, and Washington, D.C. He is the son of Leola Roscoe, a lawyer, and Ron Dellums, the former US Representative from California and mayor of Oakland."Erik Todd Dellums Biography (1964-)", Film Reference. His sister Piper Dellums is an author. Career Dellums had minor appearances in several Spike Lee films early in his career, such as She's Gotta Have It (1986) and Do the Right Thing (1989). He was portrayed (as a child) by Travis Kyle Davis in a Disney Channel Original Movie entitled The Color of Friendship (2000), which was based on what happened when his family hosted a foreign exchange student from South Africa during the Apartheid era; Dellums had a cameo role as himself. He provided the voice of the character Koh the Face Stealer in the animated Nickelodeon series Avatar: The Last Airbender, as well as the narration for Key Constitutional Concepts, a documentary produced in 2006 by the Annenberg Foundation. Dellums has had parts in television police dramas such as New York Undercover, Homicide: Life on the Street (in which he played drug kingpin Luther Mahoney), and The Wire (in which he played a medical examiner). He also played the doctor in Homeland season 3, episode 3, "The Tower of David" (as Erik Todd Dellums). Dellums provided voice acting for the 2008 video game Fallout 3 as Three Dog. He provided the voice of Nazir, a character in the video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Dellums narrates the Travel Channel series Mysterious Journeys, as well as the documentary television series How the Universe Works and NASA's Unexplained Files on the Science channel. Dellums narrates the Science series The Planets – hosted by former astronaut Mike Massimino and retitled The Planets and Beyond for its second season in 2018 – which premiered in 2017. Dellums also reprised the role of Three Dog in the YouTube lore series by ShoddyCast, and he also performs the voice for Prince/Emperor Arcann in the game Star Wars: The Old Republic expansion Knights of the Fallen Empire and its sequel expansion Knights of the Eternal Throne. Dellums political and social writings on his personal blog gained notice in 2011, and his criticisms of the presidency of Barack Obama earned him guest appearances on Fox News. References External links * Category:1964 births Category:Male actors from San Francisco Category:Male actors from Washington, D.C. Category:African-American male actors Category:Brown University alumni Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors